Kuro Sazanami
Kuro is first year student and one of many main Hero(ine) in Highschool DxD: Girl can be ero too!. Consider as princess by student due of his crossdressing hobby. Appearance Kuro has black straight long hair and eyes, wears Hiimoshima female uniform. And always equip flower-themed hairclip on his hair. In battle mode Kuro wears a flower-themed kimono covered with fluffy collar haori and pair female sandals. Personality Kuro is cool, calm and collected person, he also has calculative nature makes him appointed as brain of Lagred's Peerage. But he can become terribly angry when his mate in danger. Kuro is extremely hates his mother, Ezeqiel for leaving him and prefer stay in Grigori. History Not much known about Kuro background. But his mother Ezeqiel leave him while his father killed by exorcist. He later run to mount Kurama then adopted by Sajobo and his family, after long training and Kuro can protect himself. He return back to his hometown and meet Lagred. Story In Arc I: Section - 00, he met Niki when she bumped Lagred. But he prefer silent. Abilities Demonic power: Being a devil Kuro has large amount of demonic powers. Holy Meteor: Kuro's signature skill that she inherited from his mother. Due mass destructive damage, Kuro only use it while in critical condition. * Amatsumikaboshi: One of Kuro's strongest attack, he's capable to summon giant meteor then smash it to his enemy. * Kageboshi: Allow Kuro to summon a meteor rain. Magic expert: Kuro shows impressive skill in using magic. * Summoning Magic: Kuro can summon duo of Youkais, Raiga and Suiga. According to Kuro he doesn't need familiar as his assistant because Raiga and Suiga is his assistant. * Bukijutsu: Kuro can imbue his magic to his spear Iwatooshi or his Dagger sword Ima-no-tsurugi. * Battle Mode: Kuro will Transform in Kabuki's onna-gata esque battle mode. Senjutsu: Learned from his foster father Sajobo. Kuro can use senjutsu but he need assist from Raiga and Suiga on his shoulders. * Touki: Kuro can use Touki when assisted by Raiga and Suiga. Also both Raiga and Suiga take a role to stabilize Kuro, prevent him gone berserk when he access this power. Youjutsu: Learned from Sajobo Kuro can use Youjutsu. But because he's not youkai he need assist from Raiga and Suiga on his shoulders. Equipment Ima-no-tsurugi - Magical dagger sword forged by Sajobo for Yoshitsune, the tengu king give it to Kuro. Iwatooshi: A magic spear of Sajobo, he give it to Kuro along with Ima-no-Tsurugi . Raiga: One of Kuro's "assistant", she's small elderly thunder weasel Youkai, Raiju. Along with Suiga allow Kuro to access youjutsu and senjutsu by channeling their powers, also act as stabilizer. He stand on Kuro's right shoulder. Suiga: One of Kuro's "assistant", he's small elderly small alligator Youkai, Wani. Along with Raiga allow Kuro to access youjutsu and senjutsu by channeling their powers. He stand on Kuro's left shoulder Quotes "Purin, para, purin, para, purinrinrin~!" - Kuro's hum when he bored. Trivia * Kuro's appearance based from Mukuro, an Original Character creates by Pixiv artist, Sakiyo Cake. * Technically Youjutsu, Senjutsu, and Touki only can used by Youkais. Kuro can use it because Raiga and Suiga's assist. An exception for Sairaorg can use Touki without learning Senjutsu due his extreme training. * Kuro's method in access Youjutsu and Senjutsu by use Raiga and Suiga's assist is slightly similar to Jiraiya from Naruto, but with many key of differences. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Trapmaniac